


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Done as commentfic for team_steve. It was inspired by a picture of Steve looking very sexy in tight,dirty jeans and a t-shirt, a very predatory look on his face..</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Hawaii 5-0</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> I might’ve gotten carried away a bit. Because, well you can imagine (He looks REALLY HOT!) This is really the first time I've written PWP,(I'm a bit embarrassed) and it's dirty. No. Really. Dirty; Literally. :)

****

“I swear I’m going to kill him when I see him,” Danny announced to Kono and Chin.“Of all the ridiculous things he’s done, this is the most ridiculous.”  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Chin shrugged. “I think he’s done worse.”  
Danny wasn’t listening.  
He was furious, pacing back and forth in his office.  
All because of Steve.  
Another job that he decided to go alone, because he was a Navy SEAL and therefore indestructible.  
He could be lost, he could’ve been captured. He could be a million things Danny refused to voice.  
He hated Steve-really, really hated him.  
Ok, that was a lie, and if he’d said it aloud they would’ve called him on it.  
He loved his partner and he’d die if anything happened to him.  
Hence the ferocity of his anger.  
Danny liked to vent but only got really angry when someone he loved was hurt, or could be.

“God only knows what’s happening to him- what shape he’s in-“  
“Boss-you’re back!” Kono ran to him and hugged him, Chin following shortly behind.  
Danny turned around; ready to scream –and then he saw Steve and stopped in his tracks.  
Steve was dirty, disheveled and had this look in his eye- a look he was directing to Danny that was wild and primal.  
It went straight to Danny’s cock.  
He found himself struggling to breathe, because where the fuck did all the air in the room go?  
His face and body heated up and he knew his breathing changed as he watched Steve walk across the room to him.  
He tried to say something to convey his anger and his frustration, but Steve didn’t let him say a word.  
He just grabbed him and kissed him.  
Not a chaste kiss, or a hello kiss, or even “I’m glad to be home,” kiss.  
This was a kiss that channeled all his desperation as well as all his adrenaline straight into Danny. Danny hadn’t seen this side of Steve directed at him, ever. They’d been together a couple of months and the sex was great but not-animalistic. And they’d always been careful not to let Kono and Chin see what was going on. Now Steve was acting as though he’d strip Danny naked and fuck him in front of Kono and Chin if they didn’t leave the room.  
“I missed you so fucking much.” Steve said in between kisses and ripping at Danny’s shirt. “Had to get back here to you,” he continued as he pushed Danny’s legs apart and slipped one of his legs in between Danny’s.  
“Steve,” Danny tried moving a little, shocked at what was happening and uncomfortable that Kono and Chin were watching.  
“We’ll just leave,” Chin said, and Kono nodded and they ran out of the office, pulling down the blinds and slamming the door on their way out.  
“I want you –want you so much. You’re all I thought about,” and now Danny’s shirt was ripped and on the floor and his pants were being worked on by Steve’s rough and all together completely too hot hands.  
“Steve,” Danny tried again as Steve was pulling off Danny’s boxer briefs, “Steve, what the fuck is going on here? You’re gone three days, we’re out of our minds worrying about you, and you show up looking like you haven’t slept or bathed in all that time and now you’re attacking me?”  
Steve shook his head in agreement, but he wasn’t paying too much attention. He was too busy laying his fingers down the trail to Danny’s pubic hair, then kneeling down and –licking it, rubbing his face in him. Tonguing his navel, making circles on Danny’s hips with his fingers.  
“Holy fuck! What the hell, Steve-what’s happened to you? You’re acting like a different person.”  
Steve started licking Danny’s cock and when he took it in his mouth Danny’s brain stopped functioning.  
The stubble on Steve’s chin was rough, and the bites he laid on the inside of Danny’s thighs hurt, but it also felt so fucking good. Steve wasn’t even trying to finesse him-he was grabbing his balls, licking them, sucking them, and then his tongue was at Danny’s hole.  
That was when Danny lost it.  
“What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?” Danny moaned as he sank to the floor.  
He brought his hands to Steve’s face, feeling the roughness against his hand and then his mouth. Steve pushed Danny’s face into his neck, and again Danny had the breath knocked out of him.  
He was lost, engulfed in Steve’s scent and smell and sweat, and it was like an aphrodisiac to him.

***

Before he knew it he was licking Steve’s neck, and then moving down to his shoulders. Following Steve’s lead he ripped Steve’s shirt away and started licking all the way down his chest.  
He unbuttoned his jeans and Steve helped him pull them off. Danny’s mouth was everywhere; he licked off the dirt and sweat and inhaled the musky smell, buried his nose in between Steve’s legs, licking his inner thigh, tonguing his hole lightly.  
He wanted to do more, but they were both on sensory overload and Steve wouldn’t stop moaning-he was fucking howling- and Danny found himself flipped over. Steve leaned over him, breathing hard, acting as though he were trying to hold back from ripping Danny open.  
He slid his fingers inside; fingers that had already been slicked by their pre come, and then he and Danny looked at each other.  
“Do it,” Danny said, breathless and panting.

Steve got that primal, hungry look in his eyes, smiling like a predator going in for the prey.  
He pushed inside, and it hurt but Danny didn’t care. He was too high on the adrenaline, the need, and the feel of Steve inside him.  
Especially when Steve raised Danny legs over his shoulders and started moving.  
The angle provided the deepest penetration; for a moment Danny wasn’t sure he could take it.  
But he looked at Steve’s face and that look in his eyes, and all that desire and all that need drew him in.  
He pushed back, as hard as possible.  
After several thrusts to his prostate, Danny couldn’t hold back his orgasm.  
It was almost embarrassing how much he came and how loud he was moaning.  
Almost.  
Steve had no such qualms, because he yelled (yelled!) when he came deep inside Danny. He pulled their bodies as close as they could be, wanting to hold their sweat, their come, their heat between them.

****

When their breathing returned to a more normal pace, Danny said, “Wow, Steve. What happened to you out there?”  
Danny looked over and saw Steve giving him that predatory look again.  
“You look so hot like that. With our sweat and your come on you, and your legs spread like that-for me. You should see yourself.” Steve caressed Danny’s face, and it was a gentle touch that was even hotter because of the contrast between his look and his hands. “You’re lips are bruised, your hair’s a mess and your cheeks are flushed.”  
“Wow, I sound appealing,” Danny replied.  
“You have no idea,” Steve said, reaching down with one hand to stroke Danny’s cock.

***

Danny found himself responding, and they kissed. Danny couldn’t keep his hands from wandering, and decided that a tongue bath on Steve’s back and legs would be very tasty right about now.  
“You should bottle this smell,” Danny said, breathing in deeply. He had this sudden desire to lick all the way down the back of Steve’s thighs, laying small bites on his legs and on the insides of them, so he did, moaning and panting as his excitement increased.  
When Danny started rimming Steve (burying himself in Steve’s ass) he yelled at Danny to fuck him.  
Now it was Danny’s turn to watch Steve with his legs spread-holding himself open for him, and Danny almost came just from looking at him.  
He took his time though, letting his cock slide down Steve’s ass, creating friction, reaching around and stroking Steve’s cock as he did so.  
He was trying to be slow and gentle when Steve suddenly growled, “Fuck me-now!”  
Danny couldn’t resist that.  
It didn’t take long for them to come, as overheated as they were, but it did take a long time for them to come down from their orgasms.  
Steve smiled at Danny and said, “You know what I want to do next?”  
“Next-are you kidding me? I’m- I think we should take a shower.”  
Steve shook his head. “No, you liked me the way I was. Dirty and rough.”  
“Shut up,” Danny said. Great, now he’d never live that down. He suddenly felt embarrassed, as though feeling like that meant he had no control over himself where Steve was concerned.  
And he HAD control over himself-before Steve walked in looking at him with that intense, fierce expression and that predatory look in his eyes.  
“I liked it, Danny,” Steve smiled and leaned over and kissed him.  
They both moaned into the kiss- and Steve straddled Danny, leaning down to kiss his throat.  
He inhaled the scent of Danny’s hair and kissed his head, caressing his hair.  
“I think we have to go home and get some rest," Steve said.  
“Yeah,”Danny agreed. “But you’re right. No showers. When we wake up I want to do some more bad things with you.”  
Steve smiled at the thought.

 

The End


End file.
